The War To End All Wars
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: Half of the crew have completed their dreams when the World Government finally declares war on the Mugiwara Kaizoku, slowly, their allies trickle towards the West Blue where the new King of the Pirates reside and prepare for the fight of a lifetime. (Written for Day 18: Fights - my take on the end of One Piece)


Hey all! so ive seen a few works similar to this so sorry if i unintentionally copy you! just tell me and i'll give credit where credit is due, i really don't mean to. Anyway, this is my take on post-canon events in One Piece cos who knows when we'll finish or what will happen when Oda finally decides to pull the plug and give us the finish of a lifetime!

Yeah i didn't want to go to in depth about who dies either because that makes me too depressed rn, i've read far too many major character death fics than what might be considered 'healthy'. Oh, and i only had a brief once-over of this so i'm sorry if it's riddled with plot-holes, grammatical errors etc. Right, and _seulement_ is French for only cos sometimes i'm extra af *flicks hair* Happy reading!

* * *

It was at the end of the Grand Line, not quite all of their dreams had been achieved, but they were definitely on the verge of completion.

Luffy had become King of the Pirates by reaching Raftel, the legendary treasure left behind belonging to one ex-Gol D. Roger.

It was all of the world's riches hidden away in the tiny little island. Nami's eyes had turned to literal beri signs when Luffy had reported to the crew, they hadn't _wanted_ to see One Piece, it was something private, privy to their captain's eyes, _seulement._

Yes, they had in the beginning, way back when, but now, it felt like they were intruding on something private.

"It's super cool!" He'd grinned and tipped his hat to the crew as they danced and had the celebration feast of a lifetime.

Eventually, after a solid week of partying, they departed from Raftel, there were, other dreams to fulfil of course.

Robin had written books and books on the _true_ history of the World, and was the only to accompany their captain beyond the forest garnering the shoreline of Raftel to the _very_ last poneglyph. She had been quick to get a copy of the entire poneglyph, at least 4 to be certain.

For who knew _what_ the World Government would do once they learnt that the _true_ history had been recorded and was soon to be distributed.

Law had slid into the place of Big Mom, for all her power, _terrifying_ power, she went down for the World Government had struck when she perhaps expected it, but was almost powerless to prevent.

It had been unanimously decided by the other _san_ kou that after Law had been a part of the crew to take down Kaidou from Wano, he would fit nicely into that position.

Naturally, they didn't say it in words, but, they slowly backed off the land of Wano when his flag and Mugwara's had made it their bases. After that, he had claimed other islands as his own and well, the two remaining pirate crews had backed off.

Blackbeard was interested in akuma no mi, but apparently, it hadn't reached his oily ears that the Ope Ope no mi gave another eternal life in the place of the user.

So, Law was safe for now on his throne.

Sanji had discovered that All Blue was at the base of Reverse Mountain on _this_ side of the Red Line.

And naturally, Brook had to follow so that he could ensure his promise to Laboon had not been in vain.

When they neared the Red Line, _he_ appeared, on his little coffin of a boat, green candle light casting garish shadows over his face, hawk eyes peering at them in judgement.

"Allow me to deal with him, sencho." Zoro murmured softly, tying a bandanna he had not used in a year and a bit, Wado Ichimonji clenched around his teeth.

The ensuing fight had knocked chunks out of the Red Line for they were _on top_ of the Red Line despite it being thousands of feet above the sea. Whatever, Zoro had been higher in Skypiea.

Naturally, Zoro won by the skin of his teeth, blood dripping from wounds (but _never,_ _ **ever**_ on his back) crisscrossing his skin.

Mihawk grinned, and threw his sword forward before passing out from blood loss.

They had dragged the ex-Greatest Swordsman over the Red Line to the Twin Capes and had deposited him on the first island they came across, a nondescript island in the West Blue.

But, before that Brook had swelled in joy at the sight of Laboon, and Crocus began to cry with the humming swordsman.

"Laboon! I am sorry my friend that it has been so long!" Brook cries, tears streaming down his face at the sight of the enormous whale.

Laboon roars happily, tears streaming down his face, below the proud mugiwara no jolly roger and his scars.

And Brook regaled the old lighthouse owner and island-sized whale in tales of the Rumbar Pirates and in his days as the musician of the Mugiwara Kaizoku.

Four dreams have been completed but the World Government finally got off their asses and got into motion by declaring _war_ on the mugiwara no kaizoku – not that it ever stopped them in the first place.

For the rest of the world, they were too busy reeling over the fact that the small pirate crew had finally reached Raftel and soon, most of the yonkou were busy tripping over themselves to reach the small crew first.

Out of all of them, it was naturally Akagami no Shanks that found them first, he swept forth with grins and laughs and most importantly, _parties._

Mihawk had swept into the _new_ island and they had partied for a solid week. "Ne, Shanks," And Luffy tried to press his precious keepsake into the red-head's hands but he had shaken his head.

"The 'Mugiwara Kaizoku' wouldn't be much without the hat." He'd said with a smile, "By the way, Luffy, when the World Government _finally_ get their shit together, we'll be here."

"Thank you, Shanks!" And they drank the night away.

But it wasn't the only reunion, as soon as they had all landed on dry land, Usopp had slapped his father across the face, _hard._ "She's dead!"

"Banchina's dead?" Yasopp had teared up at that before opening his arms to which Usopp folded into without another thought, Yasopp was still his father, he understood the allure of the sea.

"I'm sorry, Usopp."

Usopp sniffed before nodding into his tight embrace, "I forgive you."

"You became such a brave warrior of the sea! I'm proud of you, son." Yasopp said, and just like that, Usopp's dream was fulfilled, sure, he had become a brave warrior of the sea somewhere along the way, but what he had craved was recognition from his blood.

Word got around that the Navy was making its' sweet time here, from the New World, not stopping at Fishman island for it became more and more aggravated at the Gorosei, for they had denied them passage above land.

When an old man with not a whole lot on his back arrived on what they had now dubbed the 'Party Island', even _Shanks_ looked surprised, "Shanks, I see you're here to help as well."

"Of course, the kid just became King and besides, the Navy needs to be put in its' place." Shanks smiled. "How did you even get here?"

"Oh, I swam." Rayleigh replied nonchalantly.

Ignoring the shock it caused for most he continued to the newly crowned King, "Mugiwara, I'm glad you made it, I know it's not much, but I'd like to offer you my service."

And it may be because he wants to give the World Government the biggest 'fuck you' he can or the grin on Mugiwara's face that reminds him all too well of his own captain, either way, he's tired. So very tired, he might as well go out with a bang, right Roger?

Without much time to spare, the Mugiwara Fleet showed up, baring the jolly roger, as had a large portion of the Revolutionaries, they knew a chance when they saw it, Monkey D. Dragon riding with them.

And naturally, the remainder of the Shirohige kaizoku had followed, on wings of blue and gold.

"We will fight with you, Mugiwara." Marco nodded, the remaining divisions that _hadn't_ been swept away by Edward Weevil pledging fealty to the man known as the King of the Pirates.

Even those of the 'Worst Generation' had begrudgingly followed, escaping from whatever hell they were kept in to fight with the now King – after all, he had won, fair and square.

The Minks and the Kuja pirates had taken longer to arrive, but they did, bringing their own fleet of experts.

Slowly, there were others from nations that were still apart of the World Government, but had deigned it their solemn duty to know the true logistics of the war that was to follow.

"Luffy!" Sabo was out of the ship before they docked, hugging his brother tightly.

"Sabo!" And nobody commented on the moment of weakness but after, he was wiping his tears away.

Robin said over the general hum of _so many people,_ "The leaders, or commanders in your case," she nodded to the Whitebeard's "would you please join us in the Thousand Sunny?"

Dragon, Shanks, Sabo (he wouldn't part from his brother), Rayleigh, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Ideo, Leo, Harjudin, Orlumbus, Marco, Nekomamushi, Inuarashi, Law, Bonny, Boa Hancock – she refused to talk to any of the men aside from Luffy. Eustass Kidd, Killer, Jewelry Bonney, Scratchmen Apoo, Basil Hawkins, Uroge and X Drake had followed them into the kitchen/dining room of the Thousand Sunny.

The only absent of them were Capone Bege who had sent regards on a den den mushi but had firmly stated that he was only thinking of his wife and child now that the race was over. And naturally, Blackbeard, although, according to the Revolutionaries and Vivi's sources, he was on the move.

"Blackbeard will die." He says it calmly but the leaders nod solemnly, _he_ is for Luffy and perhaps Sabo.

"We need a game plan, the Marines will come at us with everything they have," Nami says, splaying her map of this region of the water up until the Calm Belt and the Red Line.

"Luckily for us, the master strategist was Sengoku, I have no illusions that Akainu is as calm as the Golden Buddha, in other words, he will act with brute force rather than strategy." Robin says to the commanders.

"Could we do something like they did to us at Marineford?" Marco asks, leaning forward to the map, "Not with sea prism stone because that will take too much time, but with crews?"

"Lure them in and trap them, I don't think they know _just_ how many people you have." Vivi comments, hood lowered, "They were more focused on Blackbeard at the Reverie."

Dragon nods, "Akainu was always brasher than Sengoku, seeing as we have two yonkou here, Kaidou might be warned off. I wouldn't count on it though."

"We can intercept him." Shanks offered, "It's not like it's the first time we've fought him, and in this day and age, he is much weaker than he used to be."

"How many ships would it take for us to lure in the navy?" Sabo asks.

"Dunno, probably enough to get their taste buds roaring, definitely the Thousand Sunny, cos they'll know it's a trap if they don't see Sunny." Luffy says, eyes roaming over the map.

"Okay, if they come down at the sight of the _Fleet_ and your ship, then the rest of us can blockade them in, we have people that can disguise us." Dragon says with a nod.

"Would that work though?" Bartolomeo the Cannibal speaks up, "No disrespect or anythun, but what if they know it's a trap already?"

Vivi shakes her head, "I doubt they know that there's so many people in the Alliance."

"The men were dumb enough not to realise that I was on Luffy-sama's side." Boa says, "I also presume that do not know of the bonds between you and the minks?"

"Unless something has changed that we haven't seen, they didn't even _know_ about the minks." Robin agrees.

"They might expect the Revolutionaries though, definitely the Worst Generation." Sabo says grimly.

"With all of us just after the Reverse Mountain, I reckon the Marines will definitely come down to us." Kidd agrees.

"And if they don't?" Jewelry Bonney asks.

"Then the Minks will force them." Inuarashi declares, "We will wait at the Twin Capes for the Marines out, when they arrive, we will follow them down the mountain."

"Alright." Luffy says softly.

And really, that's that.

Luffy knows that it's unlikely all of them will make it out of this alive, he says such to his crew and the gathered forces.

"Never expected to." Someone says and then Vivi's den den mushi rings.

"They're on their way." She says, voice loud and clear amongst the thousands of miscreants.

"Alright everyone, you all know where you need to go."

And the Mugiwara Kaizoku split up, Jinbe, Nami, Brook and Chopper dispersing throughout the ships bringing up the rear.

"Shishishi, let's kick some ass." Luffy declares with an easy grin, the ships from the Fleet and the Worst Generation getting right into place.

"Will do, senchou."

And Vivi disappears under the cover of night, finding a good spot for her to hide during the chaos about to unfold, sure she shouldn't report it, but she won't allow the World Government to deprive her people of a peaceful land.

Or _everyone_ of peace.

The next fight will test the very boundaries of how far the World Government will be willing to go, it will tear down the carefully constructed lies, for Vivi also has a printing of the poneglyphs and a translation.

She'd forgiven Robin, the woman who helped tear down her country. It hadn't been hard from the shit she's heard Luffy's done for the woman. If Luffy thinks she's important; she's important. She's also heard of stories from her father of an island that used to be called Ohara, that had a _buster call,_ performed on it.

Nobody had survived except for Nico Robin, and for existing and learning, she had been hunted down by the Navy.

The Mugiwara haven't completed all of their dreams, Vivi knows because Nami's is to draw a map of the world, Franky's is to sail _all_ of the seas, so they kind of go hand in hand.

But, Chopper is getting tantalisingly close to his, the All Blue had truly helped him in his endeavours, the unique fish living their fuelling his research.

Vivi can't really see the fight from up here, she can barely see the top of reverse mountain, it's why they've carefully placed den den mushi's around in the ships and islands so she can see _everything._

She hides _inside_ Laboon with Crocus-san because they all know that the Marines probably don't want _any_ record of the fight except that they will win.

She watches as the Marines destroy Crocus-san's lighthouse and sigh with relief when they don't realise that Laboon is _all_ the way down at the base of the Red Line.

Crocus-san reckons that after Marineford, the Navy wouldn't be so dumb to allow something _submerged_ to trick them again.

They watch with bated breath as the Navy fall into the trap, lunging forth with _all_ of their forces, Akainu and Kizaru at the forefront of the attack, Robin was right, they wanted brute force.

But soon enough, the hundreds of Marine ships were inside the West Blue and were already opening fire, Vivi watched in awe as Sabo-kun and Luffy-san took to the dog of the marines, both with a rage in their eyes that she didn't understand but at the same time she _knew._

She watched as the Minks, Kuja pirates and Revolutionaries cut off the marines escape route, exchanging fire from the back, it was insane and awesome the sheer amount of _boats_ that managed to fit in there.

From the outlying ships, canon fire rained down on the marines but they took it with ease and _more_ ships emerge from _beneath_ the water, the Marines mimicking the Shirohige kaizoku's own battle plan.

It clearly angers them, if the more frequent flashes of blue fire she notices is an indication.

And then Akainu's magma is no more, head beaten down more than she can see, hidden by the battleship he had been on and she grins in victory for her friends.

She can still see Zoro slicing away lazily at the giants the Navy have brought and Robin snapping bones left right and centre.

She can see Sanji-kun's fire and Usopp-san's creatures attacking the Marines from behind, Nami's lightning, Tony's bulking form. Franky-san's frequent cries of 'Super' and vibrant flashes, not dissimilar to Kizaru's light.

And the other Admiral takes out more of the Fleet than she anticipated, thankfully the giant, Harjudin, catching the literal meteor on dry land and throwing it right back at the Marines.

Dragon's brilliant fire, living up to his name as he laces the sky with the most powerful akuma no mi to exist, brilliant scales spelling doom.

The battle begins to speed up, canon fodder dealt with, Vivi knows that a few of the Worst Generation have fallen as has parts of the Fleet.

The more powerful of the Marines coming forward with their seven 'secret' powers and haki blackening their limbs.

Kizaru faces off Marco and Sanji-kun, the pair becoming a blur of blue and white-hot flamed fury they unleash on the admiral.

She loses sight of Luffy for a second and swears she feels her heart stop, but then she sees something even worse, the mark of Kurohige on the horizon. "No."

Despite the force of the Marines all but dealt with, Fujitora felled by Trafalgar Law and Zoro, she knows that the force of Blackbeard is something truly to be seen.

Down on the battlefield Luffy pants heavily, heart beat increasing at the sight of the traitor himself, the Shirohige, closest to the battleship begin to roar in fury, Luffy isn't sure they're going to win.

Sabo glances at him, "Luffy, together?" he extends a hand for him to grab, Bartolomeo and Cavendish are protecting them with ferocious tenacity, Koala and Robin smiling as they move through the marines.

"Of course." He says and grabs his brothers gloved hand.

By now, Jewelry Bonney and Eustass Kidd's crews have joined the fight against the traitor who merely sends his henchmen forth, devil fruits creating a scenario they kind of expected but at the same time they didn't.

And the entire sea freezes over, "Dammit, godamn Aokiji." Luffy huffs.

"Well, I suppose the admiral should be fighting me then." Sabo says, as much as he wants to _rip Blackbeard's head off,_ he would be most pleased if Luffy did it, and besides, _he wasn't there,_ he doesn't have that honour.

So, Luffy disappears with the force of second gear in movement similar to _shave,_ and Sabo moves, equally as fast to meet the ex-Admiral head on as Aokiji tries to intercept Luffy, nothing else matters aside from Luffy.

It's fortune that brings them the victory of this battle, but, it's an anticlimactic one.

Blackbeard ends up in the water, the tremors and darkness from his fruits fading away as he sinks further and further below the surface, that was the essential weakness of the Blackbeard Pirates, that they were completely comprised of akuma no mi users.

Luffy and Sabo aren't going too well though and retreat back to Sunny, who's mikan trees are on fire.

"I suppose Ace can rest easy." Sabo mutters, the body of Akainu hidden beneath the sea, Blackbeard included.

"Mm, after this we should have a party." Luffy says, heaving out his breaths through his punctured lungs.

"I have a feeling that Dragon-san is going to storm Mariejois and free the slaves, probably slaughtering the Tenryūbito in the process."

"That's good…"

"It is." And they both lay in the aquarium together, waiting for the rest of the crew to come back.

They _will_ come back, Luffy refuses to allow them to rest in peace after they've come this far.

And there is no telling what will happen to the world's composition after these fights, it'll surely be interesting.

Yes, he hasn't always been interested in the world's affairs, but maybe a new order will ensure that _everyone_ will be free.


End file.
